Epiphany
by TheAncientEvil
Summary: Doctor Samson Reid is a biologist in the year 2029 who found a new way to create biological life. As a teenager he was obsessed with the game "Doki Doki Literature Club" and always wanted to meet the characters. Now married he finds out that his wife cannot conceive children. This all changes when he uses his new tech to create two children based off the game's characters.
1. Prologue

The year 2029 has arrived and technology has advanced a lot since the game _Doki Doki Literature Club_ was released. Samson Reid was one of the millions of people who played the game as a teenager. He fell in love with the game to the point which lead him to the depths of depression knowing he cannot be with the girl he wanted most, Sayori. After many counseling sessions he got over it but became obsessed with cellular biology. He studied hard in his AP Biology classes in high school and got a masters degree in cellular biology in College. In college he meet a girl who he fell in love with later to be his wedded wife. They got engaged and married on November of 2028. One thing that his wife confessed to him before they were married was that she was sterilized by the age of 16 and she is unable to conceive children. On February 10th 2029, Samson had enough and wanted to have children in their family; one boy, and one girl. He combined together a fluid of self regenerating protein used in skin cells, as well as various types of amino acids, and nano-bots. The nano-bots would be controlled by a console that made them combine the proteins to create cellular tissue. Samson put the fluid in a human-size "fish tank" which he would later call it the Growth Acceleration Pod, or GAP. He conducted experiments by 3D printing a mouse's skeleton and putting it in the tank. He went out and got cellular DNA from a dead mouse in the attic and injected that DNA within the tank. The DNA encompassed the skeleton and generated a body of a mouse. Samson's first experiment with his new invention was a success.

Later, Samson decided a second experiment on a much on a much larger organism would be needed in order to see if there would be a need of much more DNA. He wanted to experiment with the DNA on a chimpanzee to see if he can create one himself. Samson 3D printed the skeleton of a chimp and emerged it within the fluid. Due to this being a two part experiment, he had to create a secondary GAP ahead of time. One GAP would be used to conduct the experiment of creating a chimpanzee using the same amount of DNA used to create the mouse, while the second used two times the amount used in the first. Samson also wanted to see if he could create the second one in his own image so along with the DNA given to him, he hired a thief to steal a human brain from biology lab at Harvard University. Retrieving the Brain he placed it within the second GAP. He initiated the first experiment with the small amount of DNA and the results came in as a success. The chimpanzee was created in its infant stage of life as he would expect given the amount of DNA he used within this experiment. However, once he initiated the second experiment, the results came in as unprecedented. When he used two times the DNA, the growth process accelerated by an alarming rate causing the chimpanzee to be created during its adulthood. Not only that, when he added the human brain to the GAP, it took the place of the chimp's brain and made it extremely intelligent.

 _Journal Entry 272_

 _The second experiment with the Growth Acceleration Pod made a breakthrough. When the secondary chimpanzee woke up it looked up at me and started asking me who I was. This was quite a shock because not only did it generate in its adult phase, but it was able to communicate to me in fluent english. However although the experiment was a success I could not allow it to become self-aware and become rouge. Sadly despite his innocence at first. I had to put him down last night. The trust barrier was there since I gave him life. I broke it the moment I put that gun to his head. Evolution has its courses, I must stop the troublesome ones no matter what it takes._

Although the results were overwhelming and the primate showed no signs of hostility. Samson had to put him down to avoid evolutionary conflict. That night, Samson shot the chimp while it was sleeping.

Samson and his wife decided to move to Japan for Samson's work. However the real reason why they moved to Japan was due to the fact that Samson bought a laboratory in Tokyo and moved all of his GAP's to it to continue his research. After many experiments, Samson was ready to create the first two humans that would be his and his beloved wife's children. He started to come up with schematics for what the children should look like. He wanted the children to start off at the age of 16 with little knowledge whatsoever. Although he stole many organs from universities in the past he did not want to risk having the Japanese Federal Government on his tail. Then a thought came to his head. He remembered his obsession with the game _Doki Doki Literature Club_ and he decided to model his children after Sayori and the Protagonist. Samson 3D printed a skeleton modeled after Sayori's character which included her light red hair and baby blue eyes. Although the protagonist did not have an official character sprite, Samson modeled him with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Now came the most important ingredient to the creation, DNA. Samson new that sperm and skin cells would not be enough to create a human body so he resulted to the only type of DNA that contained oxygen and was vital to the human body, blood. He knew that red blood cells contained the necessary amount of oxygen that circulates through the heart. He withdrew a pint and a half of blood from himself and labeled it to the protagonist.

 _Journal Entry 273_

 _I have drawn much blood from my arm and I am already feeling the tendency to pass out from how much I have withdrawn. Therefore the operation will be put on hold for a few days. The blood has been sealed away in perseverance. I fear that if I draw another pint and a half of blood from my arm I will risk the chance fatal injury. I have used my DNA for the male subject, but I have not used any for the female. I promised my dear wife that one day we will have children of our own. So what if I use some of her DNA for the female as well?_

Samson was feeling lightheaded due to the amount of blood that he had used for the MC and realized that he still needed more to use for Sayori. He had a nervous breakdown because he feared that if he would draw more blood from himself he would fall to a fatal injury or death of blood loss. On the other hand he and his wife always wanted children of their own so he decided that since they are to be their children. His beloved should be able to spare some blood herself. So he decided to take a few days off of work and spend some time with his wife. Samson's wife worried for him that his work has been troubling him lately and begged him to take more time off. He denied her request saying that he needs to continue his work to support themselves. Samson then came up with an idea in his head to get her blood. He knew that if he asked her out of the blue to borrow some of her blood, she would deny the request. Instead, Samson lied to her telling her that his work had partnered up with the Red Cross and ask if she would donate blood to the foundation. Knowing how charitable she is, Samson's wife accepted this and Samson drew a pint and a half a blood from her. She grew lightheaded to the amount drawn and Samson treated her and told her to rest and drink plenty of Orange Juice. After taking care of his wife, Samson rushed to the lab with the blood in a preservation container.

 _Journal Entry 274_

 _I feel awful after lying to my wife like that; but in order for the experiment to become a success, I have to go against whatever odds are held against me._

Samson arrived at the lab and labeled his wife's blood to Sayori. He had all the necessary components to start the procedure. With the blood from him and his wife. Samson inputted the DNA into the two GAPs and initiated the procedure

 _Journal Entry 275_

 _It's now or never…._

He activated the GAPs and the blood started generating the two teenage bodies. Starting with the feet while they were generating Samson oversaw the whole process while the skin was formed around the 3D printed model. The process took about 30 minutes to complete until it finished with the hair.

 _Journal Entry 276_

 _The experiment would appear to be successful. Both of them look so beautiful. My children today is your Birthday. This day you are free, you are alive!_

 _Journal Entry 277_

 _I removed them from the mods and dressed them in hospital gowns and settled them in Bed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Journal Entry 278_

 _They still haven't shown any signs of life. No pulse. Nothing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Journal Entry 279_

 _It is 2:39 AM and they still show no signs of life. I am very worried and very tired. My wife is probably worried about me, but I cannot leave them. I am lying down by my son's bed holding his hand._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Journal Entry 280_

 _My son started moving his fingers._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Journal Entry 281_

 _My daughter opened her eyes._

 _They are alive!_


	2. H

**A/N: Evil here! Just wanted to know what you guys thought of the prologue. This story was just something that came off the top of my head and I am actually pretty impressed for the direction in is heading into. Also the prologue was just an opening from the protagonists early life to the awakening of the "Sayori, MC" children. From now on everything will be in present tense and there will be ARCs in this story that go back and forth between the children's point of view, to Samson's point of view. I also want to thank those who have followed and favorited this story so far as I love to see that you guys enjoy this story :)!**

 **511, Welcome to the party man! Glad you liked the opening! The wife's reaction will not be featured in this chapter due to the fact that the children were just born but I might reveal her reaction within the next or following chapter.**

 **Now without further ado! Here is the first official chapter of** _ **Epiphany!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Samson_

I try to contain myself from the joy that overwhelms me. I, Samson Reid, am the first human to create another human with my own hands. I would be known as the modern day "Victor Frankenstein." _Screw the new research, screw hiring new employees, I now know what it is like to be a God! Hahahaha! I could make millions! I save people from dying! I can be a hero! Pull yourself together Samson! Attend to your children! The ones you created to show love to._ These thoughts ponder my mind as I try to keep myself sane. I walk over to the children who were now sitting up on their bed looking at each other. They are not terrified but curious seeing each other for the first time. They begin to touch each other on each part of their body, trying to figure out who they are. Then, the most beautiful thing happened before my eyes. The girl pulled the boy in an embrace and began to cry. Tears of joy or not, they were able to feel emotions and most of all, love. The boy just looked confused but held the girl closer to her; a powerful brother and sister bond. As soon as the crying and embrace was over they looked at eachother and opened their mouths. What happened next was extremely disappointing. They could not speak properly. They began to babble at each other constantly as if they had their own way of communication.

 _Journal Entry 282_

 _Things have gone horribly wrong. I specifically accelerated their growth so they would not have to look like actual children. I never intended for them to sound like children. However, as their father it is my duty to teach them how to read and write. Once that step is finished the rest they can learn themselves. The moment they opened their eyes I went into the observance room to give them some time alone but now is the opportunity to finally meet them._

Walking back into the bedroom I gently open the door in order to not startle them. Once I entered the room they both look at me with confusion and fear in their eyes. I muster up the courage to say two words. "Happy Birthday." The fear vanished as they realized who I was. Both of them start crying and rush over and hugged me. I took them in both and started tearing up myself. _These are my beautiful children, the ones I have always wanted my entire life._ I kiss them both on the forehead showing them affection. The girl then made a babbling noise from her mouth, "Mama?" I look at her and chuckled a little. "No no no no no my dear! It's Dada!" I shed my first tear as my beloved daughter said her first words. Suddenly, the son began to speak. "Mama?" He started shedding into tears causing the other one to cry as well.

 _Journal Entry 283_

 _They've been crying for nearly two hours noticing that their mother's presence was unknown. I haven't been able to sleep for the past 20 hours and have not been home since. My wife is probably worried sick about me and wants me to come home. On the other hand, I cannot bring them home to her yet; nor can I leave them here alone. I asked my colleague, Doctor Takahashi, to look over them. Her reaction was filled with shock and disbelief after discovering the children but I told her that make sure they are calm._

"Are you sure about this Doctor Reid?" Doctor Takahashi looked at me with stress in her eyes. "Yes, trust that I can leave this task in your capable hands Doctor. You had children yourself did you not? So this should be no different than any other." Takahashi looked at me as if she was about to blow a gasket. "Oh yeah rather than the fact that they are FUCKING TEENAGERS!" I sighed. "Like I said before, I did not intend on making their brains underdeveloped but for some reason they turned out like that in the process. Just treat them like infants. Oh also watch the language please. Although they look older their mind's are still sensitive to every words they hear." I take off my lab coat and put on my New England Patriots hoodie. "I will be back by tomorrow night. Just take care of my children." I walk out the door and enter a taxi. The moment I stepped by the door I feel a vibrating from my phone. _78 Missed calls from_

 _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_

 _Huh that's odd I left my ringer on the whole time and I never even got those calls._ I opened the front door with my beautiful wife standing there in sweatpants with a shirt on crossing her arms and giving me an angry look that slowly turned to a concern look. "Where have you been? And what happened? You look awful." I give her a small smile. "I am fine dear I just worked too late." She sighed. "Too late? You were gone for the whole day. Whatever you are doing can't be that important." She helped me to the couch as I slumped back and she sat by my side cuddling me. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you my love. Your health matters most to me than your work." I chuckled a little. "Then how do you supposed we make a living?" "I didn't say you quit your job. You do seem to like it and if you do enjoy your work, please continue your work. But take more time off and come see me. I get lonely at home when you are gone. Especially for that long Sammy." _You wont for long my dear._ We kissed and we fell asleep in each others arms.

We slept for a few hours when I was abruptly woken up by my phone ringing. I picked it up. It was Doctor Takahashi. "Doctor Reid are you there?" Eye wipe my eyes as V̶̤̑̀̈́͘͝͝m̵̙̙̠̲̙̲̍̏̿̄̾̈́͝t̸̢͖͌̃̊͊̊̌̽͜á̵͇̩͛á̴̙͓͆́k̴̫̫͔̦̮̇͂̈́5̵͙̘̙͍̺̹̏̒͑̽ͅX̷̧̮̖̋̈́̋̀͌̅͗Ű̷͚̿̀̈́̀̉ĺ̵̢̧̘̜̪͖͙́̋͐h̸̡̆̃S̸̛̻͇͇̽̈́b̴̧̳͓͔͍̮̼́́̀G̵̞̬͓̤̖̞͈̈́̽̓̕͝ḧ̵͈͔̯̻͈̫́́͊͐ͅV̷̩̿͌͛͝Y̸̤̌̿l̶̡̙̣͚̪͖͈̑̀d̸̢͇̤̉̃̀j̴͖̹̠̈́̈́̈́͛̕͜O̵̠̪̠̣̙͋̈́̑͂͜Q̷͈͚̩̦͒̋=̷̨̥͙͓̀̓̋͛̀̋͝=̶̤̹̣̿͊̓̍͛̄͝ grumbles next to me. "Yes Yuma what is it?" Nothing but silence for two minutes. "It's the children sir… I lost them…."

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter was short. This is all I pretty much planned so far. Next chapter, Samson is in a rush to head back to the lab to discover something incredible.**


	3. E

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since I made another chapter. I basically hit a writer's block where I did not have any clue how to write this next chapter hence why I delayed it. I also have a job now which will cause chapters to come out slower than usual. So here it is Chapter 2 of Epiphany!**

I just stood there petrified with uncertainty over the phone. I look back at my wife still asleep as I dart out of the room and hang up on her. I put on my jacket, got in the car and speed all the way to the lab. Going down the road I hear sirens of a police car behind me. I checked my speedometer and notice that I was going 75 MPH down a 45 MPH road. Regardless I needed to find my children for they were my number one priority. On the other hand, if I keep going without pulling over I could face a major felony and possibly time in prison. I then break and start to pull over but suddenly the car kept driving. _Odd what could be happening at this time of day?_ I pull back on the road and continue driving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _?_

I woke up to find him missing AGAIN. I know he works hard to support us but I still worry about him. I love him so much and I couldn't imagine if something bad happening to him ever. That's why I married him after all. He was the only person who I brought light to his world after all. It was my love for him that set me free. It will be my love for him to bWFrZSBoaW0gcmVtZW1iZXIgd2hvIEkgd2Fz.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Samson_

I park in front of the laboratory and dash to the containment room where I left the both of them. I did not waste time putting on my lab coat. Instead, I kicked the door open and looked around the room "YUMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yelling at the top of my lungs I notice Doctor Takahashi rush over to me holding a clipboard. "I am very sorry Doctor Reid! I swear to you that I left them in this room." Words cannot express how much I wanted to fire this woman right now. But anger will have to be put aside until I find them. I then here whimpering in the room. I pause searching around in every enclosed space I can rushing around the room to find them. I look under a bed and I found them huddling against each other crying. _They must have been stuck all this time_ I quickly flipped the bed over using every ounce of strength that I had caused it to slam across the wall and held both of them in my arms. "Shhh, it's ok your Daddy is here. No need to cry. Everything is going to be ok." "Oh, Dad it was horrible! We were stuck under there and couldn't get out. We thought we would die and never get to see you again!" My eyes widen. _Did I just here my daughter talk?_ "I tried to lift it off of us Dad but I wasn't strong enough. I failed to protect my own sister! I feel so weak!" _What my son too?! This is insane. How could they speak so fluently now in English? I need to do more research on this miracle as soon as possible._ "Hush now my children you are all right. My son do not call yourself weak since you were just born today. And I can tell you right now you are not weak. In fact, you are incredibly brave. Trying to save your sister is something any strong person would do. I am so proud of you." My son looked at me in the face with a smile. I smiled back.

 _Journal Entry 284_

 _An incredible development. How could the both of them be able to speak so fluently now in such a short amount of time since they were born? Regardless I will look into this at a later date but now I think it's safe to bring them home to meet Mother. I apologized to Yuma for the outrage and she told me that it is a father's nature to be that way especially when they are trying to protect their own children. She told me that I will be a great father and that made me smile a little. OH! Something just crossed my mind. I haven't even named the children yet. I know I made them based off of the characters from that game but I just can't have them be named as Sayori and Anon. That will drive too much attention to them._

"Father, what are we?" My daughter looks up at me as I stare into those adorable blue eyes. "You and your brother are both humans, my dear. People who are meant to be the most intelligent species on this planet." "I realize that but what are we to you. You call us 'daughter' and 'son' but you never gave us names nor did you ever give us a chance to meet Mom yet." I look down at her. "Samantha. You are Samantha. My beloved daughter" She smiled and started jumping up and down with joy. "Yay! I am Samantha!" _As suspected she would react this way given her character's personality in the game._ "What about me Dad, who am I?" I look down at his hazel eyes. "Your name is Anthony, my son." I look at the both of them as they embrace each other in joy. "Alright, you two come with me." I get them changed into some clothes I had brought in the car for them and drove them home. "Dad, where are we going?" Samantha asks as we drive out of the lab's parking lot. "It's a surprise dear." While driving I look over to my right and notice a lot of police cars parked with caution tape put up around the area. I only caught a glimpse of what I say and it seemed to be a white blanket covering something. _Must have been a crime scene._

I arrive at the apartment complex and parked. I opened the door for the children and I saw them hold hands while they were following me inside. _Their bond must be incredible_. We entered the building and went up the elevator. Arriving at my apartment **I gently open the door.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Honey I'm back and I have a surprise for you!" My wife comes out of the bedroom looking at me with love in her eyes. "Welcome back dear! You're home quite early! What kept you u-" Her eyes widen as she sees the two children by my side. "May I introduce you to Samantha and Anthony, our new children. Samantha, Anthony this is my wife Monica, your mother."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Knew I had to bring this up sooner or later. Surprise! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya all next time!**


End file.
